List of Dendrobium species
Dendrobium is a genus of 1190 orchids from the orchid family Orchidaceae. This is a list with the accepted names and their common names : Species A *''Dendrobium aberrans'' : Deviating Dendrobium *''Dendrobium acaciifolium. *Dendrobium acanthophippiiflorum'' *''Dendrobium acerosum'' *''Dendrobium acianthum'' *''Dendrobium aciculare'' *''Dendrobium acinaciforme'' : Saber-shaped Dendrobium *''Dendrobium aclinia'' *''Dendrobium acuminatissimum. *Dendrobium acutifolium'' *''Dendrobium acutilobum'' *''Dendrobium acutimentum'' *''Dendrobium acutisepalum'' *''Dendrobium adae'' : Ada's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium adamsii'' *''Dendrobium aduncum'' : Inward-bent Dendrobium *''Dendrobium aemulum'' : Ironbark Orchid, Brush Box Orchid, White-feather Orchid, Similar-looking Dendrobium **''Dendrobium aemulum'' var. aemulum **''Dendrobium aemulum'' var. callitrophilum. *''Dendrobium affine'' *''Dendrobium agrostophylloides. *Dendrobium agrostophyllum'' : Grassy-leafed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium agusanense. *Dendrobium alabense'' *''Dendrobium alaticaulinum'' : Winged-stem Dendrobium *''Dendrobium albayense. *Dendrobium albosanguineum'' : White and Blood-red Dendrobium *''Dendrobium alboviride'' *''Dendrobium alderwereltianum'' *''Dendrobium alexandrae'' : Alexandra's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium aliciae'' *''Dendrobium aloefolium. *Dendrobium alterum'' *''Dendrobium alticola'' *''Dendrobium amabile'' *''Dendrobium amboinense'' *''Dendrobium ambotiense'' *''Dendrobium amethystoglossum'' : Amethyst-colored Dendrobium *''Dendrobium amoenum'' : Lovely Dendrobium *''Dendrobium amphigenyum'' *''Dendrobium anamalayanum'' *''Dendrobium anceps'' : Double-edged Dendrobium *''Dendrobium × andersonianum'' *''Dendrobium andreemillarae'' *''Dendrobium angiense'' *''Dendrobium angulatum'' *''Dendrobium angustiflorum'' *''Dendrobium angustipetalum'' *''Dendrobium angustispathum'' *''Dendrobium annae'' *''Dendrobium annamense'' *''Dendrobium annuligerum'' *''Dendrobium anosmum'' : Unscented Dendrobium *''Dendrobium antennatum'' : Antelope Orchid *''Dendrobium anthrene'' *''Dendrobium apertum'' *''Dendrobium aphanochilum'' *''Dendrobium aphrodite'' : Aphrodite's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium aphyllum'' : Leafless Dendrobium *''Dendrobium appendicula'' *''Dendrobium aqueum'' *''Dendrobium araneum'' *''Dendrobium argiense'' *''Dendrobium aridum'' *''Dendrobium aries'' *''Dendrobium aristiferum'' *''Dendrobium armeniacum'' *''Dendrobium armitiae'' *''Dendrobium aromaticum'' *''Dendrobium arthrobulbum'' *''Dendrobium asperatum'' *''Dendrobium asphale'' *''Dendrobium assamicum'' *''Dendrobium atavus'' *''Dendrobium atjehense'' *''Dendrobium atropurpureum'' *''Dendrobium atrorubens'' *''Dendrobium atroviolaceum'' : Black Blood-red Derndrobium *''Dendrobium attenuatum'' *''Dendrobium aurantiflammeum'' *''Dendrobium aurantiroseum'' *''Dendrobium auriculatum'' : Eared Dendrobium *''Dendrobium austrocaledonicum'' *''Dendrobium auyongii'' *''Dendrobium axillare'' *''Dendrobium ayubii'' B *''Dendrobium babiense'' *''Dendrobium baeuerlenii'' *''Dendrobium baileyi'' *''Dendrobium balzerianum'' *''Dendrobium bambusifolium'' *''Dendrobium bambusiforme'' *''Dendrobium bambusinum'' *''Dendrobium bandaense'' *''Dendrobium barbatulum'' : Small-bearded Dendrobium *''Dendrobium barbatum'' *''Dendrobium barisanum'' *''Dendrobium basilanense'' *''Dendrobium beamanianum'' *''Dendrobium bellatulum'' : Enchanting Dendrobium *''Dendrobium bensoniae'' : Benson's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium bicallosum'' *''Dendrobium bicameratum'' *''Dendrobium bicaudatum'' : Two-tailed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium bicornutum'' *''Dendrobium bifalce. *Dendrobium bifarium. *Dendrobium biflorum. *Dendrobium bigibbum'' : Two-humped Dendrobium, (Austr.) **''Dendrobium bigibbum'' var. album **''Dendrobium bigibbum'' var. candicum **''Dendrobium bigibbum'' var. compactum : now, Dendrobium lithcola **''Dendrobium bigibbum'' var. phalaenopsis : now, Dendrobium phalaenopsis, Cooktown Orchid **''Dendrobium bigibbum'' var. superbum : now, Dendrobium phalaenopsis **''Dendrobium bigibbum'' var. schroederianum : now, Dendrobium striaenopsis *''Dendrobium bihamulatum'' *''Dendrobium bilobulatum'' *''Dendrobium bilobum'' *''Dendrobium biloculare'' *''Dendrobium binoculare'' *''Dendrobium bipulvinatum'' *''Dendrobium bismarckiense'' *''Dendrobium blanche-amesiae'' *''Dendrobium blumei'' *''Dendrobium bostrychodes'' *''Dendrobium boumaniae'' *''Dendrobium bowmannii'' *''Dendrobium brachyanthum'' *''Dendrobium brachycalyptra'' *''Dendrobium brachycentrum'' *''Dendrobium brachypus'' : was, Dendrobium gracilicaule var. brachypus *''Dendrobium bracteosum'' : Bracted Dendrobium *''Dendrobium branderhorstii'' *''Dendrobium brassii'' *''Dendrobium brevicaudum'' *''Dendrobium brevicaule'' **''Dendrobium brevicaule'' subsp. brevicaule **''Dendrobium brevicaule'' subsp. calcarium **''Dendrobium brevicaule'' subsp. pentagonum *''Dendrobium brevilabium'' *''Dendrobium brevimentum'' *''Dendrobium brunnescens'' *''Dendrobium brymerianum'' : Brymer's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium buffumii'' *''Dendrobium bukidnonense'' *''Dendrobium bulbophylloides'' : Bulbophyllum-like Dendrobium *''Dendrobium bullenianum'' : Bullen's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium bunuanense'' *''Dendrobium busuangense'' C *''Dendrobium cabadharense'' *''Dendrobium cacatua'' : was, Dendrobium tetragonum var. hayesianum *''Dendrobium cadetiiflorum'' *''Dendrobium cadetioides'' *''Dendrobium calcaratum'' *''Dendrobium calcariferum'' *''Dendrobium calceolum'' *''Dendrobium calicopis'' *''Dendrobium calophyllum'' *''Dendrobium calothyrsos'' *''Dendrobium calyculimentum'' *''Dendrobium calyptratum'' *''Dendrobium camaridiorum'' *''Dendrobium campbellii'' *''Dendrobium canaliculatum'' : Grooved-leaf Dendrobium, Onion Orchid, Tea tree Orchid **''Dendrobium canaliculatum'' var. canaliculatum **''Dendrobium canaliculatum'' var. foelschei : now, Dendrobium foelschei **''Dendrobium canaliculatum'' var. nigrescens'' **''Dendrobium canaliculatum'' var. tattonianum'' : now, 'Dendrobium tattonianum' *''Dendrobium cancroides'' *''Dendrobium candidum'' *''Dendrobium capillipes'' : Hairy-column Foot Dendrobium *''Dendrobium capitellatoides'' *''Dendrobium capitisyork'' : was, Dendrobium tetragonum var. giganteum *''Dendrobium capituliflorum'' : Small-headed Flower Dendrobium, (Austr.) White Bottle-brush Orchid *''Dendrobium capra'' *''Dendrobium cariniferum'' : Keel-carrying Dendrobium *''Dendrobium carnicarinum'' *''Dendrobium carolinense'' *''Dendrobium carrii'' : Carr's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium carronii'' : Carron's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium caryicola'' *''Dendrobium casuarinae'' *''Dendrobium cathcartii'' *''Dendrobium catillare'' *''Dendrobium caudiculatum'' *''Dendrobium cavipes'' *''Dendrobium cemensiae. *Dendrobium ceraceum'' *''Dendrobium ceraula'' *''Dendrobium chalmersii'' *''Dendrobium chameleon'' : Chameleon Dendrobium *''Dendrobium changjiangense'' *''Dendrobium chittimae'' *''Dendrobium chlorostylum'' *''Dendrobium chordiforme'' Kraenzl (1910) *''Dendrobium christyanum'' : Christy's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium chrysanthum'' : Golden Yellow-flowered Dendrobium *''Dendrobium chryseum'' : Yellow-flowered Dendrobium *''Dendrobium chrysobulbon'' *''Dendrobium chrysocrepis'' *''Dendrobium chrysopterum'' *''Dendrobium chrysosema'' *''Dendrobium chrysotainium'' *''Dendrobium chrysotoxum'' : Golden-bow Dendrobium *''Dendrobium ciliatilabellum'' *''Dendrobium cinereum'' : Light-gray Dendrobium *''Dendrobium cinnabarinum'' **''Dendrobium cinnabarinum'' var. angustitepalum **''Dendrobium cinnabarinum'' var. cinnabarinum *''Dendrobium clausum'' *''Dendrobium clavator'' : Club-shaped Dendrobium *''Dendrobium clavuligerum'' *''Dendrobium cleistogamum'' *''Dendrobium closterium'' **''Dendrobium closterium'' var. closterium **''Dendrobium closterium'' var. jocosum *''Dendrobium cochleatum'' *''Dendrobium cochliodes'' : Shell-like Dendrobium *''Dendrobium codonosepalum'' *''Dendrobium coelandria'' *''Dendrobium coeloglossum'' : Coelogyne-like Lip Dendrobium *''Dendrobium collinum'' *''Dendrobium coloratum'' *''Dendrobium compactum'' *''Dendrobium compressicaule'' *''Dendrobium compressimentum'' *''Dendrobium compressistylum'' *''Dendrobium compressum'' *''Dendrobium comptonii'' : was, Dendrobium gracilicaule var. howeanum *''Dendrobium conanthum'' *''Dendrobium concavum'' *''Dendrobium concinnum'' : Elegant Dendrobium *''Dendrobium confinale'' *''Dendrobium confundens'' *''Dendrobium conicum'' *''Dendrobium connatum'' *''Dendrobium consanguineum'' *''Dendrobium constrictum'' *''Dendrobium convexipes'' *''Dendrobium convolutum'' : Convoluted Dendrobium *''Dendrobium copelandianum'' *''Dendrobium corallorhizon'' *''Dendrobium correllianum'' *''Dendrobium corrugatilobum'' *''Dendrobium corticicola'' *''Dendrobium courtauldii'' *''Dendrobium crabro'' *''Dendrobium crassicaule'' *''Dendrobium crassiflorum'' *''Dendrobium crassifolium'' : Thick-leafed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium crassimarginatum'' *''Dendrobium crassinervium'' *''Dendrobium crenatifolium'' *''Dendrobium crenatilabre'' *''Dendrobium crepidatum'' : Shoe-lip Dendrobium *''Dendrobium cretaceum'' *''Dendrobium crispatum'' *''Dendrobium crispilinguum'' *''Dendrobium crispulum'' *''Dendrobium crocatum'' : Saffron-yellow Dendrobium *''Dendrobium croceocentrum'' *''Dendrobium crucilabre'' *''Dendrobium cruentum'' : Blood-red Dendrobium *''Dendrobium crumenatum'' : Pigeon Orchid, Bag-shaped Dendrobium *''Dendrobium cruttwellii'' : Cruttwell's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium crystallinum'' : Shiny Crystal Dendrobium *''Dendrobium cuculliferum'' *''Dendrobium cucullitepalum'' *''Dendrobium cucumerinum'' : Cucumber Orchid, now, Dockrillia cucumerina *''Dendrobium cultratum'' *''Dendrobium cultrifolium'' *''Dendrobium cumelinum'' *''Dendrobium cumulatum'' : Crowded-bulb Dendrobium *''Dendrobium cuneatipetalum'' *''Dendrobium cuneatum'' *''Dendrobium cuneiforme'' (Ruiz & Pav.) Pers (1807) *''Dendrobium cuneilabrum'' *''Dendrobium cunninghamii'' : now, Winika cunninghamii *''Dendrobium curvicaule'' : was, Dendrobium speciosum var. curvicaule *''Dendrobium curviflorum'' *''Dendrobium curvimentum'' *''Dendrobium curvisepalum'' *''Dendrobium curvum'' *''Dendrobium cuspidatum'' *''Dendrobium cuthbertsonii'' : Cuthbertson's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium cyanocentrum'' : Black-blue Spur Dendrobium *''Dendrobium cyanopterum'' *''Dendrobium cyatopoides'' *''Dendrobium cyclolobum'' *''Dendrobium cylindricum'' *''Dendrobium cymatoleguum'' *''Dendrobium cymbiforme'' *''Dendrobium cymboglossum'' : Boat-shaped Lip Dendrobium *''Dendrobium cymbulipes'' *''Dendrobium cyrtolobum'' *''Dendrobium cyrtosepalum'' D *''Dendrobium dactyliferum'' *''Dendrobium dactylodes'' *''Dendrobium daenikerianum'' *''Dendrobium dalatense'' *''Dendrobium dalleizettii'' *''Dendrobium dantaniense'' *''Dendrobium daoense'' *''Dendrobium darjeelingensis'' *''Dendrobium dearei'' : Deare's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium debile'' *''Dendrobium decumbens'' **''Dendrobium decumbens'' var. decumbens **''Dendrobium decumbens'' var. stenophyllum *''Dendrobium dekockii'' *''Dendrobium delacourii'' : Delacour's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium delicatulum'' **''Dendrobium delicatulum'' subsp. delicatulum **''Dendrobium delicatulum'' subsp. parvulum *''Dendrobium × delicatum'' : Delicate Dendrobium (D. tarberi x D. kingianum), see also D. x kestevenii *''Dendrobium deliense'' *''Dendrobium deltatum'' *''Dendrobium dendrocolloides'' : Dendrocola-like Dendrobium *''Dendrobium densiflorum'' : Densely-flowered Dendrobium *''Dendrobium densifolium'' *''Dendrobium dentatum'' *''Dendrobium denudans'' : Bare Dendrobium *''Dendrobium deplanchei'' *''Dendrobium derryi'' *''Dendrobium devonianum'' : Devon's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium devosianum'' *''Dendrobium diaphanum'' *''Dendrobium diceras'' *''Dendrobium dichaeoides'' : Dichaea-like Dendrobium *''Dendrobium dichroma'' *''Dendrobium dickasonii'' *''Dendrobium dielsianum'' *''Dendrobium diffusum'' *''Dendrobium dillonianum'' *''Dendrobium diodon'' **''Dendrobium diodon'' subsp. diodon **''Dendrobium diodon'' subsp. kodayarensis *''Dendrobium dionaeoides'' *''Dendrobium discerptum'' *''Dendrobium discocaulon'' *''Dendrobium discolor'' : Golden Orchid **''Dendrobium discolor'' var. broomfieldii **''Dendrobium discolor'' subsp. discolor **''Dendrobium discolor'' var. fimbrilabium . **''Dendrobium discolor'' var. fuscum **''Dendrobium discolor'' subsp. incurvata *''Dendrobium disoides'' *''Dendrobium dissitifolium'' *''Dendrobium distachyon'' *''Dendrobium distichobulbum'' *''Dendrobium distichum'' : Distichous-leafed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium dixanthum'' : Double-blooming Dendrobium *''Dendrobium dixonianum'' : Dixon's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium djamuense'' *''Dendrobium dolichocaulon'' *''Dendrobium draconis'' : Dragon-like Dendrobium *''Dendrobium dulce'' E *''Dendrobium eboracense'' *''Dendrobium ejirii'' *''Dendrobium elatum'' *''Dendrobium elephantinum'' *''Dendrobium ellipsophyllum'' : Oval-leafed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium elmeri'' *''Dendrobium emarginatum'' *''Dendrobium endertii'' *''Dendrobium engae'' : Enga Dendrobium *''Dendrobium epidendropsis'' : Epidendrum-like Dendrobium *''Dendrobium equitans'' : Riding-leaf Dendrobium *''Dendrobium erectifolium'' *''Dendrobium erectopatens'' *''Dendrobium erectum'' *''Dendrobium eriiflorum'' : Eria-like Flowered Dendrobium *''Dendrobium eriopexis'' *''Dendrobium erostelle'' *''Dendrobium erosum'' *''Dendrobium erubescens'' *''Dendrobium erythropogon'' *''Dendrobium escritorii'' *''Dendrobium eserre'' *''Dendrobium esuriens'' *''Dendrobium euryanthum'' *''Dendrobium evaginatum'' *''Dendrobium exaltatum'' *''Dendrobium exasperatum'' *''Dendrobium excavatum'' **''Dendrobium excavatum'' var. buruense **''Dendrobium excavatum'' var. excavatum *''Dendrobium exile'' *''Dendrobium exilicaule'' *''Dendrobium eximium'' : Extraordinary Dendrobium *''Dendrobium extra-axillare'' F *''Dendrobium faciferum'' *''Dendrobium fairchildiae'' : Fairchild's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium falcatum'' *''Dendrobium falcipetalum'' *''Dendrobium falconeri'' : Falconer's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium falcorostrum'' : Beech Orchid, Falcon's Beak Dendrobium *''Dendrobium fanjingshanense'' *''Dendrobium farmeri'' : Farmer's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium fellowsii'' *''Dendrobium ferdinandii'' *''Dendrobium filicaule'' *''Dendrobium fimbriatum'' : Fringe-lipped Dendrobium *''Dendrobium fimbrilabium'' *''Dendrobium findleyanum'' : Findlay's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium finetianum'' *''Dendrobium finisterrae'' : End of the World Dendrobium *''Dendrobium finniganense'' *''Dendrobium fissum'' *''Dendrobium flagellum'' *''Dendrobium flammula'' *''Dendrobium fleckeri'' : Flecker's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium × fleischeri'' *''Dendrobium flexicaule'' *''Dendrobium flexile'' *''Dendrobium floridanum'' *''Dendrobium × foederatum'' *''Dendrobium foelschei'' : was, Dendrobium canaliculatum var. foelschei *''Dendrobium foetens'' *''Dendrobium forbesii'' : Forbes' Dendrobium **''Dendrobium forbesii'' var. forbesii **''Dendrobium forbesii'' var. praestans *''Dendrobium formosum'' : Beautiful Giant-flowered Dendrobium *''Dendrobium foxii'' *''Dendrobium fractiflexum'' *''Dendrobium fractum'' *''Dendrobium fragilis'' *''Dendrobium friedricksianum'' : Friederick's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium fruticicola'' *''Dendrobium fuerstenbergianum'' *''Dendrobium fulgescens'' *''Dendrobium fulgidum'' : Shiny Dendrobium *''Dendrobium fuligineum'' *''Dendrobium fuliginosum'' *''Dendrobium fulminicaule'' *''Dendrobium furcatopedicellatum'' *''Dendrobium furcatum'' *''Dendrobium furfuriferum'' *''Dendrobium fusciflorum'' *''Dendrobium fytchianum'' : Fytch's Dendrobium G *''Dendrobium gagnepainii'' *''Dendrobium garrettii'' *''Dendrobium gatiense'' *''Dendrobium gemellum'' *''Dendrobium gemmiferum'' *''Dendrobium geotropum'' : Pendent Dendrobium *''Dendrobium gerlandianum'' : Erlangen Dendrobium *''Dendrobium gibbosum'' *''Dendrobium gibsonii'' *''Dendrobium giriwoense'' *''Dendrobium gjellerupii'' *''Dendrobium glaucoviride'' *''Dendrobium glebulosum'' *''Dendrobium globiflorum'' *''Dendrobium glomeratum'' *''Dendrobium glossorrhynchoides'' *''Dendrobium gnomus'' *''Dendrobium gobiense'' *''Dendrobium goldfinchii'' *''Dendrobium goldschmidtianum'' : Goldschmidt's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium gonzalesii'' : Gonzales Dendrobium *''Dendrobium gouldii'' : Gould's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium govidjoae'' *''Dendrobium gracile'' *''Dendrobium gracilicaule'' : Delicate Dendrobium **''Dendrobium gracilicaule'' var. brachypus : now, Dendrobium brachypus **''Dendrobium gracilicaule'' var. gracilicaule **''Dendrobium gracilicaule'' var. howeanum : now, Dendrobium comptonii **''Dendrobium gracilicaule'' var. macropus : now, Dendrobium macropus *''Dendrobium × gracillimum'' : D. gracilicaule x D. tarberi, see also: D. x nitidum *''Dendrobium gramineum'' *''Dendrobium grande'' *''Dendrobium grastidioides'' *''Dendrobium gratiosissimum'' : Very Graceful Dendrobium *''Dendrobium greenianum'' *''Dendrobium gregulus'' *''Dendrobium griffithianum'' : Griffith's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium × grimesii'' *''Dendrobium groeneveldtii'' *''Dendrobium grootingsii'' *''Dendrobium grossum'' *''Dendrobium guamense'' *''Dendrobium guangxiense'' *''Dendrobium guerreroi'' : Guerrero's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium gunnarii'' *''Dendrobium gynoglottis'' H *''Dendrobium habbemense'' *''Dendrobium hagerupii'' *''Dendrobium hainanense'' : Hainan Dendrobium *''Dendrobium hallieri'' *''Dendrobium halmaheirense'' *''Dendrobium hamadryas'' *''Dendrobium hamaticalcar'' *''Dendrobium hamatum'' *''Dendrobium hamiferum'' *''Dendrobium hancockii'' : Hancock's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium harveyanum'' : Hancock's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium hasseltii'' : Hasselt's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium hastilabium'' *''Dendrobium hawkesii'' *''Dendrobium helix'' : Twisted-petal Dendrobium, Corkscrew Orchid *''Dendrobium hellerianum'' *''Dendrobium hellwigianum'' : Hellwig's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium helvolum'' *''Dendrobium hemimelanoglossum'' : Half-black Lip Dendrobium *''Dendrobium henanense'' *''Dendrobium hendersonii'' *''Dendrobium henryi'' *''Dendrobium hepaticum'' *''Dendrobium herbaceum'' *''Dendrobium hercoglossum'' : Rampart-lip Dendrobium *''Dendrobium herpetophytum'' *''Dendrobium heterocarpum'' : Different-fruit Dendrobium *''Dendrobium heteroglossum'' *''Dendrobium hexadesmia'' *''Dendrobium hippocrepiferum'' *''Dendrobium hirtulum'' *''Dendrobium histrionicum'' *''Dendrobium hodgkinsonii'' *''Dendrobium hollandianum'' *''Dendrobium holochilum'' *''Dendrobium hookerianum'' *''Dendrobium hornei'' *''Dendrobium horstii'' *''Dendrobium hosei *''Dendrobium hughii'' *''Dendrobium humboldtense'' *''Dendrobium huoshanense'' *''Dendrobium huttonii'' *''Dendrobium hymenanthum'' : Membranous Dendrobium *''Dendrobium hymenocentrum'' *''Dendrobium hymenopetalum'' *''Dendrobium hymenophyllum'' : Delicately-leafed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium hymenopterum'' *''Dendrobium hyperanthiflorum'' *''Dendrobium hypodon'' *''Dendrobium hypopogon'' I *''Dendrobium igneoniveum'' *''Dendrobium igneum'' : Fire-red Dendrobium *''Dendrobium imbricatum'' *''Dendrobium imitans'' *''Dendrobium implicatum'' *''Dendrobium ianthinum'' Schuit. & Puspit (2005) *''Dendrobium inamoenum'' *''Dendrobium inconspicuum'' *''Dendrobium incumbens'' *''Dendrobium incurvatum'' *''Dendrobium incurvociliatum'' *''Dendrobium incurvum'' *''Dendrobium indivisum'' : Undivided Dendrobium **''Dendrobium indivisum'' var. indivisum **''Dendrobium indivisum'' var. lampangense **''Dendrobium indivisum'' var. pallidum *''Dendrobium indochinense'' *''Dendrobium indragiriense'' *''Dendrobium inflatum'' *''Dendrobium informe'' *''Dendrobium infractum'' *''Dendrobium infundibulum'' : Small-funneled Lip Dendrobium *''Dendrobium ingratum'' *''Dendrobium insigne'' : Splendid Dendrobium **''Dendrobium insigne'' var. insigne **''Dendrobium insigne'' var. subsimplex *''Dendrobium integrum'' *''Dendrobium intricatum'' *''Dendrobium involutum'' *''Dendrobium ionopus'' *''Dendrobium isochiloides'' **''Dendrobium isochiloides'' var. isochiloides **''Dendrobium isochiloides'' var. pumilum *''Dendrobium iteratum'' J *''Dendrobium jabiense'' *''Dendrobium jacobsonii'' : Jacobson's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium jenkinsii'' : Jenkins's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium jennae'' *''Dendrobium jennyanum'' *''Dendrobium johannis'' : Johan's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium johnsoniae'' : Johnson's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium jonesii'' **''Dendrobium jonesii'' var. jonesii **''Dendrobium jonesii'' var. magnificum *''Dendrobium jubatum'' *''Dendrobium judithiae'' *''Dendrobium junceum'' : Reed-like Leafed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium juncifolium'' *''Dendrobium juncoideum'' *''Dendrobium juniperinum'' K *''Dendrobium kanakorum'' *''Dendrobium kanburiense'' *''Dendrobium kaniense'' *''Dendrobium katherinae'' *''Dendrobium kaudernii'' *''Dendrobium kauldorumii'' *''Dendrobium keithii'' *''Dendrobium kempterianum'' *''Dendrobium kenepaiense'' *''Dendrobium kentrochilum'' *''Dendrobium kentrophyllum'' *''Dendrobium'' x kestevenii : D. speciosum x D. kingianum, see also: D. x delicatum *''Dendrobium kerstingianum'' *''Dendrobium keytsianum'' *''Dendrobium khanhoaense'' *''Dendrobium khasianum'' *''Dendrobium kiauense'' *''Dendrobium kietaense'' *''Dendrobium kingianum'' : Pink Rock Lily, Capt. King's Dendrobium **''Dendrobium kingianum'' subsp. carnarvonense **''Dendrobium kingianum'' subsp. kingianum **''Dendrobium kingianum'' var. pulcherrimum *''Dendrobium kjellbergii'' *''Dendrobium klabatense'' *''Dendrobium klossii'' *''Dendrobium koordersii'' *''Dendrobium korinchense'' *''Dendrobium korthalsii'' *''Dendrobium kosepangii'' *''Dendrobium kraemeri'' *''Dendrobium kraenzlinii'' *''Dendrobium kratense'' *''Dendrobium kruiense'' *''Dendrobium kryptocheilum'' *''Dendrobium kuhlii'' : Kuhl's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium kurashigei'' *''Dendrobium kuyperi'' *''Dendrobium kwangtungense'' L *''Dendrobium laceratum'' *''Dendrobium lacteum'' : Milk-white Dendrobium *''Dendrobium laevifolium'' : Shiny-leafed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium lagarum'' *''Dendrobium lanuginosum'' Ormerod (2005) *''Dendrobium lambii'' *''Dendrobium lamellatum :'' Laminae Dendrobium *''Dendrobium lamelluliferum'' *''Dendrobium lamii'' *''Dendrobium lampongense'' *''Dendrobium lamprocaulon'' *''Dendrobium lamproglossum'' *''Dendrobium lamrianum'' *''Dendrobium lamyaiae'' *''Dendrobium lanceolatum'' *''Dendrobium lancifolium'' : Sword-like Leafed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium lancilabium'' *''Dendrobium lancilobum'' *''Dendrobium langbianense'' *''Dendrobium lankaviense'' *''Dendrobium lasianthera'' : Wooly Pollina Dendrobium *''Dendrobium lasioglossum'' *''Dendrobium latelabellatum'' *''Dendrobium laterale'' *''Dendrobium latifrons'' *''Dendrobium laurensii'' *''Dendrobium × lavarackianum'' *''Dendrobium lawesii'' : Lawes' Dendrobium *''Dendrobium lawiense'' *''Dendrobium laxiflorum'' *''Dendrobium leeanum'' *''Dendrobium leonis'' : Lion-like Dendrobium *''Dendrobium leontoglossum'' *''Dendrobium lepidochilum'' *''Dendrobium lepoense'' *''Dendrobium leporinum'' *''Dendrobium leptocladum'' *''Dendrobium leucochlorum'' *''Dendrobium leucocyanum'' : White-Stell Blue Dendrobium *''Dendrobium leucohybos'' *''Dendrobium levatii'' *''Dendrobium leytense'' *''Dendrobium lichenastrum'' *''Dendrobium lichenastrum'' var. lichenastrum *''Dendrobium lichenastrum'' var. prenticeii : now, Dendrobium prenticeii *''Dendrobium limii'' *''Dendrobium linawianum'' *''Dendrobium lindleyi'' : Lindley's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium lineale'' : Morobe Shower *''Dendrobium linearifolium'' *''Dendrobium linguella'' *''Dendrobium linguiforme'' *''Dendrobium linguiforme'' var. linguiforme : now, Dockrillia linguiformis *''Dendrobium linguiforme'' var. huntianum : now, Dockrillia linguiformis *''Dendrobium linguiforme'' var. nugentii : now, Dockrillia nugentii *''Dendrobium lithcola'' : was, Dendrobium bigibum var. compactum *''Dendrobium litorale'' *''Dendrobium lituiflorum'' : Bent-raceme Dendrobium *''Dendrobium lobatum'' *''Dendrobium lobbii'' *''Dendrobium lobulatum'' : Small-lobed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium lockhartioides'' *''Dendrobium loddigesii'' : Loddiges' Dendrobium *''Dendrobium loesenerianum'' *''Dendrobium loherianum'' *''Dendrobium lohohense'' *''Dendrobium lomatochilum'' *''Dendrobium lonchigerum'' *''Dendrobium longicaule'' *''Dendrobium longicornu'' : Long-horned Dendrobium *''Dendrobium longipecten'' *''Dendrobium longissimum'' *''Dendrobium lowii'' : Low's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium lubbersianum'' *''Dendrobium lucens'' - now synonym of Eurycaulis lucens (Rchb.f.) M.A.Clem *''Dendrobium lueckelianum'' : Lueckel's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium lunatum'' *''Dendrobium luteolum'' *''Dendrobium luzonense'' M *''Dendrobium maccarthiae'' *''Dendrobium macfarlanei'' *''Dendrobium macranthum'' *''Dendrobium macraporum'' *''Dendrobium macrifolium'' *''Dendrobium macrogenion'' *''Dendrobium macrophyllum'' : Large-leafed Dendrobium **''Dendrobium macrophyllum'' var. macrophyllum **''Dendrobium macrophyllum'' var. subvelutinum *''Dendrobium macropus'' : was, Dendrobium gracilicaule var. macropus *''Dendrobium macrostachyum'' *''Dendrobium macrostigma'' *''Dendrobium maculosum'' *''Dendrobium magistratus'' *''Dendrobium maierae'' *''Dendrobium malacanthum'' *''Dendrobium malbrownii'' *''Dendrobium maleolens'' *''Dendrobium malvicolor'' : Mallow-colored Dendrobium *''Dendrobium mannii'' *''Dendrobium maraiparense'' *''Dendrobium margaretiae'' *''Dendrobium marivelense'' *''Dendrobium marmoratum'' *''Dendrobium masarangense'' **''Dendrobium masarangense'' var. chlorinum **''Dendrobium masarangense'' subsp. masarangense *''Dendrobium mastersianum'' *''Dendrobium mayandyi'' *''Dendrobium megaceras'' *''Dendrobium melanostictum'' *''Dendrobium melanotrichum'' *''Dendrobium melinanthum'' : Millet-kike Pollinia Dendrobium *''Dendrobium meliodorum'' *''Dendrobium mellicolor'' *''Dendrobium merrillii'' *''Dendrobium metachilinum'' *''Dendrobium metrium'' *''Dendrobium micholitzii'' *''Dendrobium microbulbon'' *''Dendrobium microglaphys'' *''Dendrobium milaniae'' *''Dendrobium militare'' *''Dendrobium millarae'' *''Dendrobium mindanaense'' *''Dendrobium minimiflorum'' *''Dendrobium minimum'' *''Dendrobium minutiflorum'' *''Dendrobium minutigibbum'' *''Dendrobium mirandum'' *''Dendrobium mirbelianum'' : Mirbel's Dendrobium, (Austr.) Mangrove Orchid *''Dendrobium mischobulbum'' *''Dendrobium miserum'' *''Dendrobium miyasakii'' : Miyasaki's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium modestissimum'' *''Dendrobium modestum'' *''Dendrobium mohlianum'' : Mohl's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium molle'' *''Dendrobium moluccense'' *''Dendrobium moniliforme'' : Mohl's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium monophyllum'' *''Dendrobium montanum'' : Mountain Dendrobium *''Dendrobium montedeakinense'' *''Dendrobium monticola'' *''Dendrobium montis-sellae'' *''Dendrobium montis-yulei'' *''Dendrobium mooreanum'' *''Dendrobium moorei'' : Moore's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium moquetteanum'' *''Dendrobium morotaiense'' *''Dendrobium mortii'' *''Dendrobium moschatum'' : Musky-smelling Dendrobium *''Dendrobium mucronatum'' *''Dendrobium multifolium'' *''Dendrobium multilineatum'' *''Dendrobium multiramosum'' *''Dendrobium multistriatum'' *''Dendrobium munificum'' *''Dendrobium muricatum'' *''Dendrobium mussauense'' *''Dendrobium mutabile'' : Variable Dendrobium *''Dendrobium mystroglossum'' N *''Dendrobium nabawanense'' *''Dendrobium nanocompactum'' *''Dendrobium nanum'' *''Dendrobium nardoides'' *''Dendrobium nareshbahadurii'' *''Dendrobium nathanielis'' *''Dendrobium navicula'' *''Dendrobium nebularum'' *''Dendrobium neglectum'' *''Dendrobium nemorale'' *''Dendrobium neoguineense'' *''Dendrobium nephrolepidis'' *''Dendrobium neuroglossun'' *''Dendrobium ngoyense'' *''Dendrobium nhatrangense'' *''Dendrobium nienkui'' *''Dendrobium nieuwenhuisii'' *''Dendrobium nigricans'' *''Dendrobium nimium'' *''Dendrobium nindii'' : Blue Orchid, Nind's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium nitidiflorum'' *''Dendrobium'' × nitidum : D. gracilicaule x D. pedunculatum, see also: D. x gracillimum, was, Dendrobium speciosum var. nitidum *''Dendrobium niveopurpureum'' *''Dendrobium njongense'' *''Dendrobium nobile'' : Noble Dendrobium *''Dendrobium nothofageti'' *''Dendrobium nothofagicola'' : Nothofagus Dendrobium *''Dendrobium nubigenum'' *''Dendrobium nudum'' : Naked Dendrobium *''Dendrobium numaldeorii'' C.Deori, Hynn. & Phukan (Himalaya) *''Dendrobium nummularia'' *''Dendrobium nutans'' *''Dendrobium nycteridoglossum'' O *''Dendrobium obcordatum'' *''Dendrobium obliquum'' *''Dendrobium oblongimentum'' *''Dendrobium oblongum'' *''Dendrobium obovatum'' *''Dendrobium obrienianum'' *''Dendrobium obscureauriculatum'' *''Dendrobium obtusum'' *''Dendrobium ochraceum'' *''Dendrobium ochranthum'' *''Dendrobium ochreatum'' : Stem-clasping Tube Dendrobium *''Dendrobium ochroleucum'' *''Dendrobium odoardii'' *''Dendrobium odontopus'' *''Dendrobium odoratum'' *''Dendrobium okabeanum'' *''Dendrobium okinawense'' *''Dendrobium oligadenium'' *''Dendrobium oliganthum'' *''Dendrobium oligophyllum'' : Few-leafed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium olivaceum'' *''Dendrobium oppositifolium'' *''Dendrobium orbiculare'' *''Dendrobium orbilobulatum'' *''Dendrobium oreodoxa'' *''Dendrobium orientale'' *''Dendrobium ornithoflorum'' *''Dendrobium osmophytopsis'' *''Dendrobium ostrinum'' **''Dendrobium ostrinum'' var. ochroleucum **''Dendrobium ostrinum'' var. ostrinum *''Dendrobium otaguroanum'' *''Dendrobium ovatifolium'' *''Dendrobium ovatipetalum'' *''Dendrobium ovatum'' *''Dendrobium ovipostoriferum'' *''Dendrobium oxychilum'' *''Dendrobium oxyphyllum'' P *''Dendrobium paathii'' *''Dendrobium pachyanthum'' *''Dendrobium pachyglossum'' : Few-leafed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium pachyphyllum'' : Broad-stemmed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium pachystele'' *''Dendrobium pachythrix'' *''Dendrobium pahangense'' *''Dendrobium palawense'' *''Dendrobium palpebrae'' : Brow-like Dendrobium *''Dendrobium pandaneti'' *''Dendrobium panduratum'' **''Dendrobium panduratum'' subsp. panduratum **''Dendrobium panduratum'' subsp. villosum *''Dendrobium panduriferum'' *''Dendrobium paniferum'' *''Dendrobium pantherinum'' *''Dendrobium papilio'' *''Dendrobium papuanum'' *''Dendrobium papyraceum'' : Paper-like Dendrobium *''Dendrobium paradoxum'' *''Dendrobium parciflorum'' *''Dendrobium parcoides'' *''Dendrobium parcum'' *''Dendrobium prenticeii'' : was, Dendrobium ichenastrum var. prenticeii *''Dendrobium parishii'' : Parish's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium parnatanum'' *''Dendrobium parthenium'' *''Dendrobium parviflorum'' *''Dendrobium parvifolium'' *''Dendrobium parvilobum'' *''Dendrobium parvum'' *''Dendrobium paspalifolium'' *''Dendrobium patentifiliforme'' *''Dendrobium patentilobum'' *''Dendrobium patentissimum'' *''Dendrobium patulum'' *''Dendrobium pectinatum'' *''Dendrobium peculiare'' *''Dendrobium pedicellatum'' *''Dendrobium pedilochilum'' *''Dendrobium peguanum'' : Pegu Dendrobium *''Dendrobium pendulum'' : Pendant-growing Dendrobium *''Dendrobium pedunculatum'' : was, Dendrobium speciosum var. pedunculatum *''Dendrobium pensile'' *''Dendrobium pentapterum'' *''Dendrobium percnanthum'' *''Dendrobium pergracile'' *''Dendrobium perlongum'' *''Dendrobium perpaulum'' *''Dendrobium perula'' *''Dendrobium perulatum'' *''Dendrobium petiolatum'' : Stemmed Dendrobium *''Dendrobium petrophilum'' *''Dendrobium phalaenopsis'' : was, Dendrobium bigibum var. phalaenopsis *''Dendrobium phaeanthum'' *''Dendrobium philippinense'' *''Dendrobium phillipsii'' *''Dendrobium phragmitoides'' *''Dendrobium pictum'' *''Dendrobium piestocaulon'' **''Dendrobium piestocaulon'' var. kauloense **''Dendrobium piestocaulon'' var. piestocaulon *''Dendrobium pinifolium'' *''Dendrobium piranha'' *''Dendrobium planibulbe'' *''Dendrobium planicaule'' *''Dendrobium planum'' *''Dendrobium platybasis'' *''Dendrobium platygastrium'' : Broad-bellied Dendrobium *''Dendrobium plebejum'' *''Dendrobium pleianthum'' : Rich-blooming Dendrobium *''Dendrobium pleiostachyum'' *''Dendrobium pleurodes'' *''Dendrobium plumilobum'' *''Dendrobium podocarpifolium'' *''Dendrobium podochiloides'' *''Dendrobium pogonatherum'' *''Dendrobium pogoniates'' *''Dendrobium poissonianum'' *''Dendrobium polycladium'' **''Dendrobium polycladium'' var. atractoglossum **''Dendrobium polycladium'' var. polycladium *''Dendrobium polyphyllum'' *''Dendrobium polyschistum'' **''Dendrobium polyschistum'' var. graminiforme **''Dendrobium polyschistum'' var. marginatum **''Dendrobium polyschistum'' var. polyschistum *''Dendrobium polytrichum'' *''Dendrobium ponapense'' *''Dendrobium poneroides'' **''Dendrobium poneroides'' var. angustum **''Dendrobium poneroides'' var. poneroides *''Dendrobium porphyrochilum'' *''Dendrobium potamophila'' *''Dendrobium praecinctum'' *''Dendrobium praetermissum'' *''Dendrobium prasinum'' : Leek-green Dendrobium *''Dendrobium prianganense'' *''Dendrobium × primulardii'' *''Dendrobium primulinum'' : Primrose-yellow Dendrobium *''Dendrobium pristinum'' *''Dendrobium procerum'' *''Dendrobium procumbens'' *''Dendrobium profusum'' *''Dendrobium prostheciglossum'' *''Dendrobium prostratum'' *''Dendrobium proteranthum'' *''Dendrobium pruinosum'' *''Dendrobium pseudoaloifolium'' *''Dendrobium pseudocalceolum'' *''Dendrobium pseudoconanthum'' *''Dendrobium pseudodichaea'' *''Dendrobium pseudoequitans'' - replaced by the new name Ceraia pseudoequitans (Fessel & Lückel) M.A.Clem 2004 *''Dendrobium pseudoglomeratum'' : Pseudo-glomeratum Dendrobium *''Dendrobium pseudointricatum'' *''Dendrobium pseudopeloricum'' *''Dendrobium pseudotenellum'' *''Dendrobium pterocarpum'' *''Dendrobium puberulilingue'' *''Dendrobium pugioniforme'' : Dagger Orchid, now, Dockrillia pugioniformis *''Dendrobium pulchellum'' : Charming Dendrobium *''Dendrobium pulleanum'' *''Dendrobium pulvinatum'' *''Dendrobium punamense'' *''Dendrobium puniceum'' *''Dendrobium purpureiflorum'' *''Dendrobium purpureum'' : Purple Dendrobium **''Dendrobium purpureum'' subsp. candidulum **''Dendrobium purpureum'' subsp. purpureum *''Dendrobium putnamii'' *''Dendrobium pycnostachyum'' Q *''Dendrobium quadriferum'' *''Dendrobium quadrilobatum'' *''Dendrobium quadriquetrum'' *''Dendrobium quinquecaudatum'' *''Dendrobium quinquedentatum'' *''Dendrobium quinquelobatum'' *''Dendrobium quisumbingii'' R *''Dendrobium racemosum'' *''Dendrobium rachmatii'' *''Dendrobium radians'' *''Dendrobium ramificans'' *''Dendrobium ramosii'' : Ramos' Dendrobium *''Dendrobium rantii'' *''Dendrobium rappardii'' *''Dendrobium rariflorum'' *''Dendrobium rarum'' *''Dendrobium rechingerorum'' *''Dendrobium recurvilabre'' *''Dendrobium reflexibarbatulum'' *''Dendrobium reflexitepalum'' *''Dendrobium refractum'' *''Dendrobium regium'' *''Dendrobium reineckei'' *''Dendrobium reniforme'' *''Dendrobium rennellii'' *''Dendrobium revolutum'' *''Dendrobium rex'' : was, Dendrobium speciosum var. grandiflorum *''Dendrobium rhabdoglossum'' *''Dendrobium rhodobalion'' *''Dendrobium rhodocentrum'' *''Dendrobium rhodostele'' *''Dendrobium rhodostictum'' : Red-spotted Dendrobium *''Dendrobium rhombopetalum'' *''Dendrobium rhytidothece'' *''Dendrobium rigidifolium'' *''Dendrobium rigidum'' *''Dendrobium rindjaniense'' *''Dendrobium riparium'' *''Dendrobium roseicolor'' *''Dendrobium roseipes'' *''Dendrobium rosellum'' *''Dendrobium roseoflavidum'' *''Dendrobium roseonervatum'' *''Dendrobium roseostriatum'' *''Dendrobium rubropictum'' *''Dendrobium ruckeri'' *''Dendrobium ruginosum'' *''Dendrobium rugosum'' *''Dendrobium rugulosum'' *''Dendrobium rupestre'' *''Dendrobium rupicolum'' *''Dendrobium × ruppiosum'' *''Dendrobium rutriferum'' *''Dendrobium ruttenii'' S *''Dendrobium sacculiferum'' *''Dendrobium sagittatum'' *''Dendrobium salaccense'' *''Dendrobium salebrosum'' *''Dendrobium salicifolium'' *''Dendrobium salomonense'' *''Dendrobium sambasanum'' *''Dendrobium samoense'' *''Dendrobium sancristobalense'' *''Dendrobium sanderae'' : Mrs. Sander's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium sanderianum'' *''Dendrobium sandsii'' *''Dendrobium sanguinolentum'' : Blood-stained Dendrobium *''Dendrobium sarawakense'' *''Dendrobium sarcochilus'' **''Dendrobium sarcochilus'' var. megalorhizum **''Dendrobium sarcochilus'' var. sarcochilus *''Dendrobium sarcodes'' **''Dendrobium sarcodes'' var. majus **''Dendrobium sarcodes'' var. sarcodes *''Dendrobium sarcophyllum'' *''Dendrobium sarmentosum'' *''Dendrobium scabrifolium'' *''Dendrobium scabrilingue'' : Rough-lipped Dendrobium *''Dendrobium schneiderae'' **''Dendrobium schneiderae'' var. major : Mrs. Schneider's Dendrobium **''Dendrobium schneiderae'' var. schneiderae *''Dendrobium schoeninum'' *''Dendrobium schuetzei'' : Schuetze's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium schulleri'' *''Dendrobium schwartzkopfianum'' *''Dendrobium schweinfurthianum'' *''Dendrobium scirpoides'' *''Dendrobium scopula'' *''Dendrobium scoriarum'' *''Dendrobium sculptum'' *''Dendrobium secundum'' *''Dendrobium senile'' : White-haired Dendrobium *''Dendrobium septemcostulatum'' *''Dendrobium seranicum'' *''Dendrobium serratilabium'' : Toothed-lip Dendrobium *''Dendrobium serratipetalum'' *''Dendrobium setifolium'' *''Dendrobium setigerum'' *''Dendrobium setosum'' *''Dendrobium shiraishii'' *''Dendrobium shompenii'' *''Dendrobium siberutense'' *''Dendrobium sidikalangense'' *''Dendrobium signatum'' *''Dendrobium simondii'' *''Dendrobium sinense'' *''Dendrobium singaporense'' *''Dendrobium singkawangense'' : Singkawang Dendrobium *''Dendrobium singulare'' *''Dendrobium sinuatum'' *''Dendrobium sinuosum'' *''Dendrobium sladei'' *''Dendrobium smillieae'' : Smillie's Dendrobium, (Austr.) Bottlebrush Orchid *''Dendrobium smithianum'' *''Dendrobium sociale'' *''Dendrobium somai'' *''Dendrobium soriense'' *''Dendrobium sororium'' *''Dendrobium spatella'' *''Dendrobium spathilabium'' *''Dendrobium spathilingue'' *''Dendrobium spathipetalum'' *''Dendrobium spathulatum'' *''Dendrobium speciosum'' : Outstanding Dendrobium **''Dendrobium speciosum'' var. capricornicum : now, Dendrobium curvicaule **''Dendrobium speciosum'' var. curvicaule : now, Dendrobium curvicaule **''Dendrobium speciosum'' var. grandiflorum : now, Dendrobium rex **''Dendrobium speciosum'' var. hillii : now, Dendrobium tarberi **''Dendrobium speciosum'' var. nitidum : now, Dendrobium x nitidum **''Dendrobium speciosum'' var. pedunculatum : now, Dendrobium pedunculatum **''Dendrobium speciosum'' var. speciosum *''Dendrobium speckmaieri'' *''Dendrobium spectabile'' : Grand Dendrobium *''Dendrobium spectatissimum'' *''Dendrobium speculigerum'' *''Dendrobium sphegidoglossum'' : Wasp-like Lip Dendrobium *''Dendrobium sphenochilum'' *''Dendrobium spurium'' *''Dendrobium steatoglossum'' *''Dendrobium steinii'' *''Dendrobium stelidiiferum'' *''Dendrobium stenophyllum'' *''Dendrobium stictanthum'' *''Dendrobium stockeri'' *''Dendrobium stolleanum'' *''Dendrobium stratiotes'' : Stalwart Dendrobium *''Dendrobium straussianum'' *''Dendrobium strebloceras'' : Twisted-horn Dendrobium *''Dendrobium strepsiceros'' *''Dendrobium striaenopsis'' : was, Dendrobium bigibum var. schroederianum *''Dendrobium striatellum'' *''Dendrobium striatiflorum'' *''Dendrobium striolatum'' *''Dendrobium strongylanthum'' *''Dendrobium stuartii'' *''Dendrobium stuposum'' : Flax-like Dendrobium *''Dendrobium suaveolens'' *''Dendrobium subacaule'' *''Dendrobium subbilobatum'' *''Dendrobium subclausum'' **''Dendrobium subclausum'' var. pandanicola **''Dendrobium subclausum'' var. phlox **''Dendrobium subclausum'' var. speciosum **''Dendrobium subclausum'' var. subclausum : Almost-closed Flower Dendrobium *''Dendrobium subelobatum'' *''Dendrobium subflavidum'' *''Dendrobium subpandifolium'' *''Dendrobium subpetiolatum'' *''Dendrobium subquadratum'' *''Dendrobium subserratum'' *''Dendrobium subsessile'' *''Dendrobium subtricostatum'' *''Dendrobium subulatoides'' *''Dendrobium subulatum'' *''Dendrobium subuliferum'' *''Dendrobium × suffusum'' *''Dendrobium sulcatum'' : Furrowed-lip Dendrobium *''Dendrobium sulphureum'' **''Dendrobium sulphureum'' var. cellulosum **''Dendrobium sulphureum'' var. rigidifolium **''Dendrobium sulphureum'' var. sulphureum *''Dendrobium sumatranum'' *''Dendrobium summerhayesianum'' *''Dendrobium superans'' *''Dendrobium × superbiens'' *''Dendrobium sutepense'' *''Dendrobium sutiknoi'' P.O'Byrne (2005) *''Dendrobium suzukii'' : Suzuki's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium swartzii'' *''Dendrobium sylvanum'' : Forest-dwelling Dendrobium T *''Dendrobium takahashii'' *''Dendrobium tampangii'' *''Dendrobium tangerinum'' : Tangerine-colored Dendrobium *''Dendrobium tapingense'' *''Dendrobium tapiniense'' : Tapini Dendrobium *''Dendrobium tarberi'' : was, Dendrobium speciosum var. hillii *''Dendrobium tattonianum'' : was, Dendrobium canaliculatum var. tattonianum *''Dendrobium taurinum'' **''Dendrobium taurinum'' var. amboinense **''Dendrobium taurinum'' var. taurinum *''Dendrobium taurulinum'' *''Dendrobium taveuniense'' *''Dendrobium teloense'' *''Dendrobium tenellum'' : Very Delicate Dendrobium *''Dendrobium tenue'' *''Dendrobium tenuicaule'' *''Dendrobium teretifolium'' : Bridal Veil Orchid, Pencil Orchid, Rat's-tail Orchid, Clematis Orchid, now, Dockrillia teretifolia **''Dendrobium teretifolium'' var. aureum : now Dockrillia dolichophylla **''Dendrobium teretifolium'' var. fairfaxii : now Dockrillia fairfaxii **''Dendrobium teretifolium'' var. fasciculatum : now Dockrillia calamiformis **''Dendrobium teretifolium'' var. teretifolium : now Dockrillia teretifolia *''Dendrobium terminale'' *''Dendrobium terrestre'' *''Dendrobium tetrachromum'' *''Dendrobium tetraedre'' *''Dendrobium tetragonum'' : Rectangular-bulbed Dendrobium **''Dendrobium tetragonum'' var. giganteum : now, Dendrobium capitisyork **''Dendrobium tetragonum'' var. hayesianum : now, Dendrobium cacatua **''Dendrobium tetragonum'' var. melaleucaphilum : now, Dendrobium melaleucaphilum (North Coast form of Den. tetragonum) **''Dendrobium tetragonum'' var. tetragonum *''Dendrobium tetralobum'' *''Dendrobium tetrodon'' **''Dendrobium tetrodon'' var. tetrodon **''Dendrobium tetrodon'' var. vanvuurenii *''Dendrobium thrysiflorum'' : Pine Cone-like Raceme Dendrobium *''Dendrobium thysanophorum'' *''Dendrobium tobaense'' : Toba Dendrobium *''Dendrobium tokai'' *''Dendrobium torajaense'' : Toraja Dendrobium *''Dendrobium toressae'' : Torres Strait Dendrobium *''Dendrobium torquisepalum'' *''Dendrobium torricellense'' *''Dendrobium torricellianum'' *''Dendrobium tortile'' : Twisted Dendrobium *''Dendrobium tosaense'' *''Dendrobium toxopei'' *''Dendrobium tozerensis'' *''Dendrobium trachythece'' *''Dendrobium transparens'' : Translucent Dendrobium *''Dendrobium transtilliferum'' *''Dendrobium treubii'' *''Dendrobium triangulum'' *''Dendrobium trichosepalum'' *''Dendrobium trichostomum'' *''Dendrobium tricuspe'' *''Dendrobium tridentatum'' *''Dendrobium tridentiferum'' *''Dendrobium trigonellodorum'' *''Dendrobium trigonopus'' : Golden Chicken's Beak Orchid, Triangular Column Foot Dendrobium *''Dendrobium trilamellatum'' *''Dendrobium trilobulatum'' *''Dendrobium trinervium'' *''Dendrobium triste'' *''Dendrobium tropidoneuron'' *''Dendrobium trullatum'' *''Dendrobium truncatum'' *''Dendrobium truncicola'' *''Dendrobium tuananhii'' Aver. (Vietnam) *''Dendrobium tubiflorum'' *''Dendrobium tumoriferum'' U *''Dendrobium uliginosum'' *''Dendrobium umbonatum'' *''Dendrobium uncatum'' *''Dendrobium undatialatum'' *''Dendrobium unicarinatum'' *''Dendrobium unicum'' : Unique Dendrobium *''Dendrobium uniflorum'' : Single-flowered Dendrobium *''Dendrobium × usitae'' *''Dendrobium usterioides'' *''Dendrobium ustulatum'' V *''Dendrobium vagabundum'' *''Dendrobium vagans'' *''Dendrobium validipecten'' *''Dendrobium vanderwateri'' *''Dendrobium vandifolium'' *''Dendrobium vandoides'' *''Dendrobium vanhulstijnii'' *''Dendrobium vannouhuysii'' **''Dendrobium vannouhuysii'' var. rhombipetalum **''Dendrobium vannouhuysii'' var. vannouhuysii *''Dendrobium ventricosum'' *''Dendrobium ventrilabium'' *''Dendrobium ventripes'' *''Dendrobium venustum'' : Lovely Dendrobium *''Dendrobium vernicosum'' *''Dendrobium verruciferum'' *''Dendrobium verruciflorum'' *''Dendrobium verruculosum'' *''Dendrobium versicolor'' *''Dendrobium vesiculosum'' *''Dendrobium vestigiiferum'' *''Dendrobium vexillarius'' : Flag-carrying Dendrobium *''Dendrobium vexillarius'' var. albiviride *''Dendrobium vexillarius'' var. elworthyi *''Dendrobium vexillarius'' var. microblepharum *''Dendrobium vexillarius'' var. retroflexum *''Dendrobium vexillarius'' var. uncinatum *''Dendrobium vexillarius'' var. vexillarius *''Dendrobium victoriae-reginae'' : Queen Victoria's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium villosulum'' *''Dendrobium vinosum'' *''Dendrobium violaceoflavens'' : Violet-yellow Dendrobium *''Dendrobium violaceominiatum'' *''Dendrobium violaceopictum'' *''Dendrobium violaceum'' : Purple Dendrobium **''Dendrobium violaceum'' subsp. cyperifolium **''Dendrobium violaceum'' subsp. violaceum *''Dendrobium violascens'' *''Dendrobium virgineum'' : Virginal White Dendrobium *''Dendrobium viridiflorum'' *''Dendrobium viriditepalum'' *''Dendrobium viridulum'' *''Dendrobium virotii'' *''Dendrobium vitiense'' *''Dendrobium von-paulsenianum'' *''Dendrobium vonroemeri'' W *''Dendrobium wardianum'' : Ward's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium wasseltii'' *''Dendrobium wattii'' *''Dendrobium wentianum'' *''Dendrobium wenzelii'' : Wenzel's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium whistleri'' *''Dendrobium wightii'' *''Dendrobium williamsianum'' : Williams' Dendrobium **''Dendrobium williamsianum'' var. chanii **''Dendrobium williamsianum'' var. williamsianum *''Dendrobium williamsonii'' : Williamson's Dendrobium *''Dendrobium wilmsianum'' *''Dendrobium wilsonii'' *''Dendrobium wisselense'' *''Dendrobium wolterianum'' *''Dendrobium woluense'' *''Dendrobium womersleyi'' *''Dendrobium woodsii'' *''Dendrobium wulaiense'' : Wulai Island White Orchid X *''Dendrobium xanthoacron'' *''Dendrobium xanthogenium'' *''Dendrobium xanthomeson'' *''Dendrobium xanthophlebium'' *''Dendrobium xanthothece'' *''Dendrobium xichouensis'' *''Dendrobium xiphophyllum'' *''Dendrobium xylophyllum'' Y *''Dendrobium yeageri'' *''Dendrobium yengiliense'' *''Dendrobium ypsilon'' *''Dendrobium yunnanense'' Z *''Dendrobium zamboangense'' *''Dendrobium zonatum'' *